Pika Love
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Pikachu isn't feeling right lately, could it be because mating season is coming up? Of cooarse team rocket comes up with a pika plan! Can ash catch Pikachu before he falls head over heels for the phony pika??
1. Pika Problems

Okay. I'm just getting started at this whole post my personal shit on the net thing so you might not thing my stuff is that great but oh well. now this is a nice little fluff about Pikachu finding a mate. kinda like in Bye Bye Butterfree, but with Pikachus! Okay, onto the story. P.s, this is during like the first couple of seasons, with just the basic 150 pokemon! __  
  
"Ash!" Misty ran down the dirt path, Brock and Pikachu at her heels after Ash Ketchum, one of her best friends. "Ash grow up! It's just one battle! Please Ash, Don't do this!" Ash stumbled and fell, curled up into a ball and buried his face into his hands. If this were a cartoon, a giant tear drop would accompany the look on Misty's face. "ash, just because you lost against a-", Ash cut her off. "I lost to a girl!" This was definitely the wrong thing to say. Misty took off her backpack and whacked him multiple times in the head. "Say it you mother fu-" Brock grabbed her and pulled her away. "Ash you better say it!" screeched Misty as she struggled out of Brock's grip. "Girls Rule and Boys Drool, I swear No Crosses Count." Misty stopped struggling. "I knew you'd come around, now about your problems" __  
  
After everything had been settled out with his owner, Pikachu decided to take a walk. He had been feeling strange lately, a emptiness seemed to fill his stomach. And oddly, no matter how many people were around him, he felt lonely. His furry yellow legs were carrying him further and further away from the bench, where he Knew he should be staying close to, but his mind didn't bother. It was such a nice day, and he'd been in a backpack all day, except to battle then to chase Ash. "Pikachu!" Misty's red head was seen bobbing up behind him, and Pikachu turned and started to sprint toward her, knowing she was not a force to reckon with. __  
  
..Meanwhile.. __  
  
Jesse and James hovered above the small city in their Meowth Balloon. "We need a new plan to capture Pikachu!" Jesse slammed her first down hard on the side of the balloon, temporarily knocking the giant hover craft off coarse. "Well," screeched Meowth, "It is the mating season, maybe we could trick Pikachu into-" he continued in whispers. __ Okay, this is short and I know yada but ill update soon!!! 


	2. Pretty Pikachus

Once again, Ash was seen stuffing his face. To Pikachu, it was a normal thing. To Misty, it was disgusting. As soon as she finished eating she slipped away from the table for a quick walk around the small park down the street from the pokemon center. "Wanna come Pikachu?" Pikachu awnsered in his normal pika language and hopped down from the picnic table. He jogged along briskly next to Misty's side, enjoying the scenery. Suddenly a beautiful sight caught his eye. Without warning he sprinted away from Misty into the lush brushes and out of sight.  
  
__  
  
Meanwhile.. __  
  
Team rocket were still in their balloon, discussing Meowth's plan. "But who will dress up? Where will we find a giant Pikachu suit?" Jesse back handed James in the head. "Don't be negative, we need positive energy!" She had been on a yoga kick lately, all about positive energy. James just stared blankly back and started to sew the pikachu suit he was sure he'd be wearing.  
  
__  
  
Back to the Pokemon Trainers. __  
  
"Ash! Ash! Oh no, please don't be mad at me!" Misty was crying, she could barely get her words out as she stumbled into Brocks arms. "Pika- Pika- he," she was out of breath from the running she did to get back to the center, "He RAN AWAY! Please Ash don't be mad I'm so sorry, I know it's all my fault-" Ash silenced her. "Misty, it's okay, maybe he's just exploring or something? PIKACHU? PIKACHU?" Ash started to call for Pikachu. It was useless, he was nowhere to be seen, or heard.  
  
__  
  
Pikachu chased after the beautiful thing, finally catching up to it in a clearing by an old oak tree. (In Pikachu language) "Hello?" The Pikachu look up, startled. "Why, hello?" Pikachu slowly approached the other Pikachu. "You're beautiful." If it was possible, the strange Pikachus' cheek grew even brighter red. "Thank You." Suddenly, Ash's voice rang across the clearing. "Pikachu please! Don't do this to me!" The female frowned. "You must go.", Then she ran away, leaving Pikachu desperately alone in the clearing.  
  
__  
  
Brock sat at the table, pondering Pikachus serious behavior. "Ohmigod!" He slapped himself in the head. "Breeding Season! Pikachu must finally be old enough to breed! I should've known! He must've seen a wild Pikachu then been attracted to it!" He jumped up from the table to find Ash, and tell him about his important discovery.  
  
__  
  
Team Rocket says. __  
  
After hours of careful stitching, James finally finished his costume. It looked so real that when he slipped it on, a few wild male Pikachus came running up. "C'mon Jesse, let's just catch theese and get out of here?" Jesse shook her head. "The boss wants THAT Pikachu, so that's the one we hafta get!" James grumbled under his breath and shrugged off the waiting pika's, careful not to get shocked.  
  
__  
  
Back to Ash and the Gang! __  
  
"Right now it's mating season, so Pikachu probbaly saw a female and became attracted, making him run from Misty." Brock has just finished a lengthy description of hoe Pikachu's mate and all about their genes and why they mate. Ash had mainly just ignored him and looked past him to an empty clearing, every now and then thinking he'd seen a yellow flash. "PIKACHU!" The yellow flash came running towards him, then jumped into his arms. "NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" But Ash was far too happy to scold, so he hugged as tears of Joy fell down his and Misty's cheeks. 


	3. Attack Of The Mutant Pikachu!

Pikachu pulled unhappily at the leash Brock told Ash he should wear. He disliked everything about it. It was a bright yellow, with stickers of an overjoyed Pikachu smiling. He chewed uselessly at it, but only hurt his teeth. He tried shocking it, but Ash looked down and said "Shock restraint, had rubber insulation!" Pikachu glared and finally allowed himself to be pulled along. Misty, apparently was on his side. "Ash, let him go! It's not his fault he's horney! Are you really this thick??" Pikachu looked up hopefully at Ash, who finally gave in. "Fine, but if you make any more run- for-your-screwing-partner escapes, then its right back you go!!" Pikachu nodded and took off again, kicking up dust with his heels.  
  
__  
  
"I don't believe he would do this!", Ash, acting very out of character lately was screeching at Brock and Misty. They sat silently ignoring Ash and thinking of a plan. Finally a nice little 100 watt light bulb flashed in Misty's little red head. "We could dress up like a Pikachu, and hopefully Pikachu will fall in love!!" Ash laughed. "Who'd fall in love with you you're so -" Misty cut him of put putting him in a headlock and pinning him to the ground, before sitting on his chest and breaking out the ol' needle and thread.  
  
__  
  
Pikachu hopped along happily between the flowers with his new girlfriend. Smiling he skipped along behind her, to get a good look at her bottom. Suddenly a large yellow figure stepped in front of him. What looked like a 4 foot tall Pikachu with no tail, started blinking flirtatiously at him, and waving it's bosom. Running, this time in horror and the opposite direction, Pikachu galloped into a tall tree and started jumping limb from limb, listening to the mutant huffing and puffing through the canopy below him.  
  
__  
  
James staggered around in the Pikachu suit a while longer, trying to think of ideas, when it hit him. A mating dance! "Oh Pikachu?" He started to do the macaroni when a herd of little Pikachu's ran up and started to follow along. "Wow I must really be cute!", thought James as he did an impressive back flip and splits.  
  
__  
  
Brock returned with yet another roll of Pikachu print fabric, while misty put the finishing touches on the tail, rosy cheeks and fingers. "Okay Ash, it's ready." Sighing, Ash stepped into the Pikachu suit, standing at a crouch, appearing to only be about 1 or 2 feet tall. "Woo Ash!!" Misty laughed and made fun of him as he sprinted off to find he poke' friend.  
  
__  
  
I know these are short, but I'm doing one everyday, maybe two a day, so don't complain!! Plus I haven't gotten any reviews, so ha! 


End file.
